


When It's With Your Body

by Liralen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Implied past het (Liam/Danielle), M/M, Rimming, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/pseuds/Liralen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  "Louis rims Liam and fingers him until he's a writhing sweaty tears-of-exertion wreck and then fucks him. Louis is smug because it took a lot of effort to get Liam to try out bottoming for once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkthemargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthemargins/gifts).



"Liam, you've got to relax," Louis says, exasperated, for at least the fifth time.

"I'm _trying_ to relax," Liam snaps back, words gritted out from between clenched teeth. "I told you this wasn't going to work."

"Maybe you should have a glass of wine," Louis suggests. "Loosen up a bit."

The strong muscles of Liam's stomach shift under Louis's hand as he does a half sit-up to fix Louis with an incredulous stare. "You want to – to get me liquored up so you can have your way with me?"

"You're making me sound like a rapist at a club!" Louis protests. He obviously doesn't feel words alone are quite strong enough to convey his outrage, because he pinches sharply at the back of Liam's thigh, making him drop flat to his back again with a huff. "I'm not trying to _have my way with you_. I mean–" He stumbles. "I mean I am, obviously, but it's your way, too! It's supposed to be. I just don't want to hurt you."

"Well, maybe you could start by taking your fingers out of my arse," Liam grumbles beneath his breath.

"They’re not even _in_ your arse," Louis snaps back, pressing the tip of his index finger hard enough against Liam's hole to push in up to the nail, before Liam tenses and forces him out again. "See? I don't understand why you're so tight, it's not like you haven't done it yourself."

This is true, because just half an hour ago Liam had one of his own fingers there, hand cramped uncomfortably as he tried to wash himself clean in the shower. It had burned, the stretch and the sting of soap, and he'd thought miserably of how much bigger Louis's dick would feel forcing its way inside.

"That's different," Liam said. "That was my own finger."

"Which is about the size of _two_ of mine, you big ape, so stop being such a baby." Louis sighs, deflating, and his voice is much softer when he asks, "Look – do you just want to forget it?"

The thing is, Liam _doesn't_. He's scared, and he's embarrassed, and the idea of having a cock in his arse doesn't sound any more appealing tonight than it has any other time, but – he wants to do this. He wants to do this for Louis, who gives so much and asks for so little in return. And he trusts Louis. He never thought he'd be here, but if there were any one person on earth he could trust with this, it's Louis.

"No," Liam says finally. "I want – I want to try. I just don't know how. I really _am_ trying, Lou."

"I know you are," Louis assures, all of his previous ire evaporated from his tone. "I love that you're trying so hard for me. But maybe you need to try less. You can't _force_ yourself to be relaxed, you know."

He pauses, kissing Liam's knee and sucking little kisses up his thigh. Liam shifts, lets out a small, pleased sound at the soft pressure of Louis's mouth. "Can I try something?" Louis asks suddenly.

Liam hesitates. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do. Of course."

"If you don't like it, you can say," Louis tells him, and Liam smiles, because he knows that already, but he loves Louis for saying it anyway. He's about to say as much, mind slowed down by the sweet line of kisses Louis is biting up his inner thigh, when suddenly there's a tongue there. _Louis's_ tongue is there, right there over his hole where Louis's holding his cheeks apart, and Liam loses his words in a surprised shout.

"Louis!" he yelps, feeling the blood rush up to fill his face.

"Do you want me to stop?" Louis asks, fast like he's nervous, but he's licking another wet stripe over Liam's hole again the second the question's out. He licks twice more, quick flashes of warmth that Liam can't anticipate, then bites down sharply into the meat of Liam's arse.

"Ungh," Liam chokes out. "Jesus, Lou. That's…that's dirty."

"Mm," Louis murmurs, and Liam's not sure if it's agreement or a sound of pleasure. "It's not, though, is it? You washed in the shower."

"Yeah, but…god!" Louis's tongue lingers this time, drawing up over his hole and then circling around, and Liam's chest is tight with a breath he can't let out, head pounding dizzily with sensation.

"Do you want me to stop?" Louis asks again, serious this time, leaning up far enough to meet Liam's eyes. Liam finally exhales, drags in another slow breath and tries to think.

"I – I don't know," he hesitates, face hot.

Louis just nods. "All right. Then I'm going to keep doing that, and if you do know, just tell me."

Liam tries to make a sound of agreement, but Louis's tongue slicks over him again and then turns firm and pointed, circling and pushing, and the sound that actually leaves his mouth is guttural and needy. Louis's mouth is slick and hot and coaxing, pressing and pulling in equal measure, and it's a matter of moments before the tip of his tongue wriggles past the tight clench of Liam's hole and pushes inside. He tenses instinctively at the sensation, but Louis moves with him, keeping him open, one small hand rubbing in placation over his hipbone, and eventually he relaxes into it, stops trying to squirm away.

It feels weird, unlike anything Liam's felt before, even when he was working his own finger gingerly inside himself. He's trying not to think about the sounds – wet and squishy when Louis forces his tongue deep, slurping when he sucks at Liam – because they're loud and embarrassing, and they remind him uncomfortably of going down on Danielle. It makes him wonder if Louis's face is glossy with lube and saliva like his had been with Dani's slick, makes him think about kissing the taste of himself from Louis's mouth, makes him shiver and hitch his knees a little higher.

The switch between Louis's tongue and his fingertip is quick and sly, almost imperceptible with Louis's soft mouth brushing around it until Liam clenches and feels the different shape of it, unyielding inside. He has a brief moment of panic, then, but Louis wrenches his attention away with a sharp nip to his thigh and slow lick up the seam of his balls, and Liam feels his body shudder and give.

"There you go, love," Louis murmurs, humming his approval into the sweaty space between Liam's thigh and groin. "Just like that, see? Am I hurting you?"

Liam shakes his head quickly, buts adds, "—no more? Just, just this, for a moment?" because even this is a lot.

"Just this until you're ready," Louis agrees, which is – not precisely what Liam asked, but he trusts it.

Louis's finger eases slowly in and out of him, almost lazy, just that one slender length pushing incrementally deeper. It still feels weird, but it doesn't – it isn't _bad_. Liam falls into the rhythm, soothed as Louis continues at the same slow pace. His cock isn't really hard, but it's nice in a different way, less immediate, and when Louis stops and pulls nearly all the way out Liam whines a protest.

"Just adding a little slick, don't worry," he chuckles, low and raspy. There's something in his voice, the rough quality of it under the tease, that makes Liam's pulse pick up. Louis doesn't sound easy and relaxed, like Liam had been feeling. He sounds turned on, which is stunning for just a moment, before Liam manages to think past his own body and actually contemplate what this feels like for Louis. He thinks about their positions being reversed, the way they usually are, how hot Louis looks when Liam's opening him up, and feels himself blush at the same time a wave of arousal rolls over him.

"Does it – does it feel good?" he asks, face pinking, but he's reassured by Louis's instant groan.

"So good," he says, finger crooking a little and making Liam's breath catch. "Christ, Li, you look so fucking good like this. Is it – can I add another? Please?"

Liam isn't sure, honestly, but he gasps out, "Yeah," just for the way Louis's breathing hitches and comes faster. There's more lube – a distant fragment of Liam's mind distresses over how the sheets must be soaked with it – and then a sharper pressure, stretching him past comfort. He forces himself to breathe through it, focusing on pushing down and listening to Louis's soft groans. It's tight, and it's well uncomfortable at first, but only for a moment, and Louis kisses his legs and nuzzles behind his balls until Liam tentatively moves his hips, and Louis starts to stroke in and out of him again.

It doesn't take nearly as long to adjust this time; after a couple minutes Louis's fingers are moving easily, sinking deep and spreading before he teases them back out, only to push deep again. He's licking around the base of Liam's cock, which he notes sort of distantly has taken a renewed interest in things, slowly filling against his thigh.

Louis shifts his fingers, carefully circling and pressing. Liam knows what he's looking for, has felt it enough times in Louis, watched him fall apart at the pleasure. _This_ is the part he's been looking forward to, aside from how much he wants to give this to Louis. He always makes it look so fantastic when Liam's the one with his fingers buried deep, arching his back and begging Liam to keep going, _just there, please_ , and Liam has been curious, he can admit that much. Anything that feels good enough to make Louis say _please_ must be pretty amazing.

So when he feels a tickle and a gentle, strangely pleasant pressure that makes him sigh and Louis says, " _There_ it is," Liam is – well, disappointed isn't really strong enough to cover it.

"Is that _it?_ " he asks, incredulous and kind of shockingly rude, he might realize later, but _seriously_. "That's all? Are you sure you've got the right spot?"

There's no reason for Louis to smile quite so smugly. Liam feels downright cheated. But Louis just grins, a shamelessly filthy-beautiful thing, and says, "You'll see," ducking down to mouth at the head of Liam's cock.

It's pleasant, still, the occasional brush of Louis's fingers there, though most of Liam's focus is on the lips wrapped around his dick, which is happy for the attention after being so long neglected. It starts to feel nicer as Liam gets properly hard, less ticklish and more – satisfying, like an itch being scratched in just the right way. Louis takes him deep into his mouth, sucking hard on the draw back and lightly grazing his teeth, and Liam shivers and relaxes, finds it doesn't even hurt when Louis fits a third finger inside, pressing carefully with all three and – oh.

" _Oh_ ," Liam groans aloud, tipping his hips down, trying to change the angle just a little. "Can you just – just a little more – up. Yeah. Yeah, that's – that's good."

It _is_ good, in a way he can't entirely define, this slow simmer of pleasure, deeper than he's used to feeling it. It's different to the sharp, immediate pleasure of Louis's mouth on his cock, though that adds to it, the almost painful rub of Louis's tongue over his slit combining with the rub of his fingers inside, the tight stretch of his hole, all these separate sensations to try and hold onto. It's not quite enough, he can't – he couldn't come from this, probably – he'd need – it isn't –

"Fuck!" Liam chokes out as Louis curls his fingers _hard_ , rubs fast and relentless and sucks him down. The pleasure flares and catches fire, pulses deep and radiates out and fuck, Liam's _coming_. He's coming without warning, hard and sudden, unable to drag in a breath as he spasms over and over into Louis's mouth.

There's white noise in his ears, novocain-numbness in his face and the tips of his fingers that takes a long time to fade. Louis caresses his stomach and probably says something nice and calming, or maybe something unbelievably dirty, Liam isn't really aware of anything for awhile beyond the soft cadence of his voice.

He breaks reluctantly from his haze when Louis shakes him, calling his name. "Li? Liam, say something, you're freaking me out. Are you all right?"

Liam blows out a deep breath, unsticks his tongue from where it's been trapped between his teeth. "Very all right," he confirms, in possibly the understatement of the century, but it makes Louis chuckle and hug him close.

"That was really hot," Louis mumbles into Liam's ear like a secret, one arm around Liam's chest and thighs bracketing his hip so Liam can feel the hot length of his cock rutting against him. The fingers of his other hand are still halfway inside Liam, but they're not moving, like maybe Louis's forgotten entirely. "So hot, jesus, Liam, no idea how good you felt –"

"Are you going to fuck me?"

He feels Louis go absolutely still at the question. He'd probably be shocked at himself if he wasn't pretty sure he'd shot his sense of shame and every rational thought in his head out along with his orgasm.

"Do you still want me to?" Louis asks in a careful, constricted voice. "I thought maybe, after that, you wouldn't – it's okay if you want to try another time, I don't mind –"

He doesn't even really mean it, and Liam absolutely loves him for the lie. "I love you, you rotten liar," he says fondly, making Louis huff a laugh. "And if you think you're getting away with not fucking me after all of that you're crazy. I want to feel that again when your dick's inside me."

A shocked, pained little groan slips from Louis's throat. The fingers in Liam's ass flex, and Liam can't help a tiny whimper. "Oh my god, I've broken you," Louis says wonderingly. "All this time I've been trying to corrupt you, and this was all it took."

"Less talking, more sex," Liam says firmly, trying very hard to ignore the heat rising in his face. He just came with Louis's fingers in his arse. It's ridiculous to be embarrassed _now_.

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm," Louis jokes weakly, but Liam can hear the jagged edge to his tone, the barely-controlled need burning just beneath the surface. Louis pushes himself up to one elbow, staring down at Liam as he slips his fingers deeper inside, and his eyes are huge and dark, pupils large with arousal. He moves his fingers carefully at first, then spreads them wide. It doesn't hurt at all anymore, just makes Liam's stomach twist with a stab of pleasure. Louis's gaze falls and Liam follows it down, both of them watching as his cock twitches against his thigh and begins to thicken and rise again.

"Fuck," Louis says succinctly. Liam's breath catches hard and he closes his eyes, eaten up by the raw hunger in that one word. He lifts his hips, and Louis swallows, loud in the sudden quiet. "I'm – I'm going to fuck you now."

It isn't quite a question, but Liam nods anyway. He waits for Louis to move away, bracing himself for the rough drag out and the feeling of emptiness, but it doesn't come. He makes an inquiring sound, and Louis thrusts a little harder in response, twists his wrist and presses his free hand flat against Liam's stomach, and Liam sees stars.

"Louis," he pants, trying not to writhe and failing a bit, because _bloody hell._ "Louis, you were – you were going to fuck me."

"I am going to fuck you," Louis agrees. He bites at Liam's collarbone, drags his teeth, bringing blood to the surface. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." His thumb is rubbing along the edge of Liam's hole, threatening to push inside, and Liam's a little scared, doesn't think it will fit, but arousal is overwhelming the panic now and he _wants_ it, wants more of Louis, wants everything he has to give.

" _Louis_ ," he pleads desperately. "Louis, _please_ –"

"Jesus fuck," Louis spits out, abruptly tugging his fingers free.

Liam keeps his eyes closed when Louis pulls away, followed by the wet sound of his fist over his own dick as he slicks it up. He doesn't open his eyes until Louis's above him again, kneeing apart Liam's thighs and pressing his legs back gently to his chest.

"I'll go slow," Louis says, like he can read the hesitation in Liam's gaze, the sudden kick of nervousness as Louis presses the head of his dick to Liam's opening. Liam knows Louis's dick well; he's had it in his hand and in his mouth countless times, and it's a lot bigger than even three of Louis's fingers. "I'll go slow," Louis promises, "just let me inside, love."

"Yeah," Liam says, trying to ground himself in Louis's voice, Louis's hot-fond-hungry gaze, but the head of his cock is pushing in, now, and it _hurts_ and it's _good_ and Liam doesn't know what to feel. "Kiss me," he begs, knotting his fingers in the soft hair at the back of Louis's head and tugging him close.

Louis falls on his mouth like a man dying of thirst falls at the bank of a river, licking deep and messy, drinking him down. He kisses until Liam's lips are hot and swollen, burned by stubble and the sting of Louis's teeth. The pain of his cock sliding deep is quick and bearable, a brief, burning pressure as Liam struggles to let him in before he's distracted, dragged away by hot kisses, and the next time he thinks about it Louis's all the way inside, hips pressed tight to Liam's arse.

"Oh my god," Liam breathes out, "you're inside me," meeting Louis's soft look of wonderment when he pulls back from the kiss neither of them can manage anymore.

"I'm inside you," Louis echoes. He sounds as overwhelmed by the whole thing as Liam feels, and he's unspeakably grateful that they're there together, that the swell of pleasure and emotion and the stupid feeling that he might start to cry is mirrored on Louis's face.

"I don't know why, but I think I might cry," Liam says honestly. "But it's good and I don't want you to stop, okay?"

"Okay," Louis says. His hips shift, and they both gasp. "Can I – can I move? I need to move, Li."

"Please," Liam asks, lifting his head to catch Louis's mouth again in a kiss, and he feels relief shudder through Louis's body as he pulls back a little and starts a slow, steady rhythm.

The first few thrusts are difficult, but Louis stays slow and deep, and the discomfort dissolves, burns away until only pleasure is left behind. Liam starts pushing back to meet each thrust and Louis stops being careful, pulling out further and slamming back in harder, until the sound of their bodies slapping together fills the room. Liam wraps a leg around Louis's back, using the leverage to tilt his hips, trying to find that angle again. He can feel flickers of it every few thrusts, little sparks that send him chasing after more, but it's elusive, and he lets loose a groan, frustrated, fingers scrabbling needily at Louis's back.

"Christ," Louis moans, snapping his hips sharply a few times before grabbing Liam's ass and pulling him up, staying deep and grinding into him with a rough, dirty motion that hits exactly right and has the edges of Liam's vision going grey.

"I'm gonna come," Liam gasps abruptly, barely able to get the words out before it hits him.

It's different even to the way he'd come before, with Louis's fingers inside and his mouth on him, because no one's even touched his cock. He's used to sharp sweet punch of orgasm, the initial wave that knocks his breath out gentling with every pulse, each weaker than the last. This pleasure starts slow, a tingling warmth that sweeps over him and doubles back, intensifying as Louis gives up grinding and starts thrusting into him hard and without rhythm. Each shove of Louis's cock spikes the pleasure higher; by the time Louis stiffens and comes with a shout Liam's oversensitized and sobbing, unsure whether he wants to push him away or never, ever let him stop.

They lay motionless for a long few minutes, panting into each others' necks, Louis's body a solid, comforting weight on top of him. Liam can feel the rapid thud of Louis's heart where their chests are pressed together, matching his own. He feels it when it starts to slow, returning to a less frantic pace, and the rhythm of Louis's breathing deepens and evens out.

"I love you," Liam says softly, "I'm in love with you." It's nothing he hasn't said before, but Louis makes a soft sound and shifts, and his cock gives a weak, belated pulse that has them both gasping.

"That was unexpected," Louis laughs breathlessly. He levers up to kiss Liam's mouth, smooth his sweaty fringe off of his forehead. His voice is unbearably fond when he adds, "I'm in love with you too, by the way."

"Brilliant," Liam mumbles. "That works out really well."

"It does rather," Louis agrees. He shifts his hips again and tenses like he's going to pull out, so Liam wraps his leg a little tighter and whines until he stops, laughing. "Okay, sh, I'll stay." Liam gives an agreeable grunt. "You know, I think I _have_ actually broken you. Can I tell everyone I broke you with my dick?"

It's a monumental effort of will and coordination, but Liam manages to pinch the back of his thigh. "Only if you never want to get it near me again."

"Right, no telling anyone anything," Louis says, swift enough that it makes Liam laugh. "But I did change your mind? It was good, yeah?"

"Eh." Liam tries to shrug, difficult because he's pinned under Louis and half-asleep. "Tolerable. I could probably stand to do it again."

"You loved it," Louis crows. He sucks warmly at Liam's throat, presses a soft kiss. "I had you proper begging for it."

"No more talking," Liam whines. " _Sleep_."

"All right, love," Louis murmurs. "I know you're tired." He cuddles up comfortably, nosing under Liam's jaw. "From my dick." His voice is getting thicker and softer with sleep, but he still manages to sound ridiculously smug.

Liam can't really deny any of it, but he's going to have to do something to bring him down, put him back in his place, or he'll be impossible to live with. A smug Louis Tomlinson is a menace to society.

He'll get right on that, just as soon as he isn't so warm and comfortable. Maybe in the morning.


End file.
